


On Good Recommendation

by tuesdaycoming



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, In the sense of someone convincing themself they are having a good time, Liliana and Gideon mentioned, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Size Difference, Unreciprocated Orgasm, but only incidentally, university days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaycoming/pseuds/tuesdaycoming
Summary: Hamid sighs while Bertie laughs. Bertie just means to give him a bit of praise, to tell him what a good job he’s doing. Hamid must be the first halfling Bertie’s had, and he does want to leave a good impression.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Sir Bertrand "Bertie" McGuffingham
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	On Good Recommendation

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a scene I've been wanting to get down on paper. Please head the tags.

“There you are, just a bit more dear boy. You can take it.” 

Hamid isn’t actually sure if he can. Bertie is… large. All over. Sometimes he thinks that’s why Bertie bothers to keep him around. With Hamid by his side, Bertie is sure to look impressive by comparison. This, Hamid thinks as he makes a choked out, wet noise around the cock in his throat, is another reason to keep him around. 

Bertie pats his cheek. He doesn’t know his own strength with a halfling. Mustn’t, or he’s just knocking Hamid around to see him struggle to keep his teeth back when he flinches, and that can’t be right. “What a delightful little cocksucker you are, aren’t you?” There, Hamid sighs while Bertie laughs. Bertie just means to give him a bit of praise, to tell him what a good job he’s doing. Hamid must be the first halfling Bertie’s had, and he does want to leave a good impression. 

It’s what he’d wanted when they were sat around a table in a bar Hamid wouldn’t be caught dead at alone. Bertie and Gideon and Liliana. All three of them had bought Hamid drinks, and he felt warm from it. It wasn’t even the alcohol, or, it wasn’t entirely the alcohol. Gideon made a passing comment about how much Hamid ate at breakfast, but for once, Liliana came to his defense. 

“It’s not his fault he can put it away,” Liliana had to raise her voice to be heard, but she cut through. “No gag reflex, haven’t you heard?” Her eyebrows waggled. Hamid waggled his back, but she missed it. 

It was alright, though, because Bertie had grinned, had said something about Hamid proving that sometime. He’d almost offered then and there, though it wasn’t the sort of establishment likely to have the right vegetables on hand. 

Now, Hamid isn’t so sure Liliana was right after all. His hands scrabble at Bertie’s hips and Bertie eases him back by a hand fisted in his hair. “There you are, hm? Bit much for you. No surprise there, you are such a little man after all.” Bertie shouldn’t speak to him like this. He’s not supposed to be letting people speak to him like this, but it’s hard to think about anything other than getting another breath in before Bertie is pressing back against his lips. 

He does his best to make it a good for Bertie. Hamid hollows his cheeks and tries to suck when Bertie’s cock is far enough out, but his mouth is only just big enough for Bertie to fit, let alone for Hamid to use his tongue the way he can with Gideon. He would be disappointed in himself if Bertie seemed to care at all that the only thing Hamid can manage is to keep his teeth off and his throat open. When Bertie pulls him off, Hamid’s throat clicks. He has to blink rapidly, only just realizing he’s been crying. 

“Look at you.” Bertie coos and brushes Hamid’s cheek with one finger that he immediately wipes clean on Hamid’s shirt. “Here we go. You just let me take care of things, hm?” That would be nice, Hamid’s thoughts chug along behind him as he’s lifted onto Bertie’s knee, to be taken care of. 

“Bertie—” Hamid starts to speak, but Bertie presses two fingers between his lips and pushes down on his tongue like he’s chasing the path his cock just took. 

“Hush now. You were doing so well, dear boy.” Hamid flushes, and even when Bertie takes his fingers out so he can lean Hamid back to get his trousers and small clothes off, Hamid doesn’t try to say anything. Bertie smiles at him and tells him how good he is to keep quiet, rewards him with slicked fingers prodding at his entrance. It doesn’t feel good, exactly, but Hamid sighs anyway, glad to be touched. 

“I have always wanted this,” It’s hard sometimes to tell if Bertie is talking to him or if Bertie just likes to talk. “Your little friends told me what an insatiable slut you were, but honestly, hm, I hardly believed them.” His fingers, two of them now, scissor inside Hamid with a single mindedness. “It is always best to get first hand knowledge of these things, don’t you, ah, agree, Hamid?” 

There is a space there, Bertie is gracious in leaving it, for Hamid to speak. He doesn’t take it. Instead, Hamid throws his arm over his eyes and does his best to press back against Bertie’s hand. 

The first time Liliana invited Gideon into their bed, Hamid remarked at how pleased he was to have been able to fit Gideon inside himself with relative ease. He hadn’t been sure how it would feel with a human. Liliana had laughed at that, and Gideon had not, and Hamid had tried to apologize before being cut off by Liliana’s directing him back to his place between her soft thighs. He had been a fool, he thinks now, to imagine Gideon to be representative of humanity. 

When Bertie removes his fingers and grips the base of his cock to line himself up to press inside, Hamid grabs at Bertie’s shirt and holds fast. He simply has to breath through it, he knows, and it will become as nice for him as Bertie is plainly finding it. Tears spring to Hamid’s eyes and he gasps, “Bertie—”. 

“I will very shortly be a knight, dear boy.” Bertie settles Hamid onto his lap, fully speared, and takes a moment to loosen Hamid’s hold on his shirt so it doesn’t wrinkle, “Perhaps,” Bertie holds Hamid behind the neck and by the hip, “you ought to call me Sir, hm? For practice.” 

“Yes,” Hamid closes his eyes as he is lifted up and brought back down on Bertie’s cock. He wonders, uncharitably, if Bertie is aiming to strike true to Hamid’s pleasure or if it is an inevitability though the sheer size of him. “Sir. Sir Bertrand, yes.” 

“There’s a good lad.” 

When Bertie comes, Hamid sighs. “Bertie— Sir, would you mind—” 

Bertie groans, drowning Hamid’s voice out without effort. Bertie pats Hamid’s arse cheek fondly before lifting him. There is an almost terrifying moment where Hamid thinks Bertie means to stand him up; he knows his legs have no hope of holding him at the moment. Hamid is laid down on the soft carpet Bertie’d bragged about one night, some fine vestige of his family home brought all the way here to cushion Hamid’s cheek and soak up his sweat. 

“I’m going to clean myself up, Hamid. You make your way out in your own time, hm?” 

“Of course, Bertie.” Hamid strains to keep his voice light, pushing himself to his elbows as he watches Bertie stride out. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yes, yes,” his voice fades out the door.


End file.
